1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a memory device and a semiconductor device. The present invention relates to, for example, manufacturing methods of the memory device and the semiconductor device. The present invention relates to a memory transistor included in a memory device and a manufacturing method thereof. The present invention relates to, for example, a processor and an electronic device. The present invention relates to manufacturing methods of the processor and the electronic device. The present invention relates to driving methods of the memory device, the processor, and the electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, a memory device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the increase in the amount of data manipulated, a semiconductor device having a larger storage capacity has been required. To increase storage capacity per unit area, stacking memory cells is effective (see Patent Documents 1 and 2). Stacking memory cells can increase storage capacity per unit area in accordance with the number of stacked memory cells.